Time-sensitive words or phrases are those whose values vary with time or depend on time. There are several types of questions which contain time-sensitive words or phrases which need to be resolved to their current values before the question can be answered. The answer is valid only at the specific point in time the question is asked, and it may change over time for the same question, i.e. if the same question is asked at different points in time, the answer may vary. For example, a question, such as, “How old is the President of Country X?” is a time-sensitive phrase, since it denotes a position and by reference it denotes the person who occupies the position at a point in time. As such, the answer to the question may vary depending on the year it was asked. If this question had been asked in the year 2010, the value for the phrase “President of Country X” would be different than if the question had been asked in the year 2013. Therefore, the same question asked at different times would yield different answers.